BBRAE WEEK 2017
by bearhow
Summary: A collection of one-shots for BB and Rae-Rae. Though I will be using this as a dumping ground for one shots that I want to write, whether it be BBRae or whomever, but in the meantime, enjoy
1. Marriage

**Marriage**

 **HandPrints**

 **Slap . . . . slap,slap, slap . . .**

"Hunter be careful." Raven scolded. The round pale green head of her eleven month old son swiveled around to look at his mother while he sucked innocently on a pacifier, his jade green eyes glistening in the sunlight of the clear blue sky outside the window he found so much entertainment in slapping. Mother and son continued their staring contest until Raven slowly tore her eyes away, pretending to place them into her book, sure enough the slapping continued.

"Agh, Hunter." She groaned.

"Leave him alone." Ravens attention was pulled to her husband whose sleepy head was resting on her lap, not at all bothered by his sons slapping on the window.

"He's making a smudges with his hands on the windows, now get up and get him to stop."

He snickered, eyes still closed. "I don't mind it at all."

She rolled her eyes. "No I guess it wouldn't bother you." There was a loud slap of her sons tiny hands this time. "Hunter that's enough!" Once again her son swiveled around with an innocent expression as if to say "I wasn't doing anything" and all together unphased by her scolding. Raven narrowed her eyes, not at all buying the innocent baby act. It was clear early on that Beast Boy was going to be the fun parent while she was left as the bad cop, but he was still a wonderful father, even if he did weasel out of diaper duty with the excuse of "my sensitive nose can't take it", but he did fight her for feeding duty when he could.

"I enjoy the little hand prints he leaves everywhere." Beast boy said with a yawn.

"Pfft you would, your both messy." she said with an annoyed expression.

"That's beside the point. When I had a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs tell me it was IMPOSSIBLE for me to have kids, I was pretty bummed for a while but over time I excepted it."

Ravens book was forgotten. "Y-you never told me that."

He shrugged, "Well when you told me you couldn't have kids because of your demon stuff I figured no harm done." A small laugh escaped his throat. "Imagine my surprise."

It was her turn to laugh. "Your not the only one." Hunter had gotten to his feet and continued his assault on the large window. "So why doesn't his slapping bother you?"

Beast Boy smiled as if the answer was obvious. "Every time I look at those hand prints I think of how lucky I am that they were made by a child that wasn't supposed to be exist."

There was silence, minus the slapping and babbling of their child, until Beast Boy let out a Yelp when his wife crashed her lips against his.

She messaged his incredible lips with her own a bit longer before coming up for air.

"Whoa," he said in a slight daze, "what was that for?"

She smiled holding the side of his face in the palm of her hand. "I just love you is all."

He gave a small shrug. "Works for me." Now it was his turn to surprise her by massaging her pale supple lips with his own . . .

. . . . Until . . .

The slapping continued, on Beast Boys face. "I think someone s a little jealous." Said Raven as she separated from her husband.

Beast Boy flinched when his sons slapping continued. "So this is my thanks for sticking up for you?" Beast Boy shifted into a squirrel and scampered off, Hunter crawling after him. Raven shook her head and began to clean the window of the smudges. Sure it was cute, but they were bugging her. Besides its not like the window would be clean for much longer anyways.


	2. Rainy Days

**BBRAE. RAINY DAYS**

A bolt of lightening danced across the sky followed by the clap of thunder mere seconds after, telling the green changeling that the storm was right on top of him, but that wasn't what got his attention. The shrill ear piercing cry of his four month old daughter cut through the air far louder then any thunder clap ever could. He leapt from the couch not bothering to turn of the TV, and full on sprinted to the babies room, which of course was unnecessary since with his long legs it was only a few leaps away. Throwing open the door he could just make out the flailing limbs from the small bassinet, and checking the clock in his phone saw that it was feeding time. Normally he had a bottle with formula ready to go but the thunder and lightening probably woke her.

He lifted the child into his arms as gently as he could, hushing and rocking as her lifted her, but she continued to thrash and holler.

"Shh Marie it's ok, shh." But nothing he did soothed the child especially not with the thunder raging every few minutes. With each flash and each crack, she would thrash and flail, her screams getting louder by the second.

He gingerly made his way to the kitchen, the screaming of his daughter starting to make his sensitive ring. **_Jeez can this get any worse?_** Just as he entered the kitchen to fix her bottle there was s knock at his apartment door.

"You've got to be kidding me." he groaned as the thunder roared again, Marie thrashing in fear. "Just a second!" He ran into the kitchen grabbing a prepared bottle from the fridge, and I throwing it into the microwave, all the while Marie continued to cry, the knocking continuing at the door. "I said give me a second!" He roared but that only added to his frustration and Marie's crying.

Thr microwave dinged, but in his haste and confusion with all the noise he set it to high, making the bottle way to hot for his daughter to eat or to even hold and he dropped it instantly, hot formula splashing everywhere.

"Son of a bi-"

Suddenly a pair of hands took the screaming child from his arms and left the kitchen. Immediately his mamma bear instincts took over, his eyes becoming savage slits, fangs ready to rip and tear, hands hinting at becoming razor claws, and a snarl leaving his curled lips. He stormed into the living room.

"Who the hell do you think-" his mouth stopped working, his heart skipping beats, his claws, fangs and rage forgotten. There, standing in his living room holding his little Marie, was someone he hadn't seen in over three years. She looked almost the same. Her face wasn't as round but was more womanly and the same could be said for her body which still held its fantastic hourglass shape, but nothing was more alluring then her incredible endless amethyst eyes, her pin straight shot violet hair, and pale, smooth alabaster skin.

"R-Raven?" His mouth finally said.

Raven kept her eyes fixed on the baby in her arms rocking and shushing as she did so. While Marie was still fussing and whining from her empty stomach, she wasn't screeching uncontrollably. Even the thunder wasn't scaring her as bad. While keeping her eyes and the baby the woman addressed him, "You gonna just stand there or are you going to get a bottle ready?"

That seemed to snap him out of his trance, and also took him back to when they were a team at the tower. "Right." He ran back to the kitchen getting another bottle ready, his mind now gone from Raven and focused and getting his duaghter fed. Once that was done he returned to the living room and found Raven on the couch continuing to rock and hush the infant.

"It's not to hot is it?" She asked as he took a seat, again not looking up as she spoke to him.

Once again he had flashbacks to when they were at the tower. "It's fine," he glared playfully, "believe it or not I know what I'm doing."

A ghost of a smile came to her lips. "I guess it's true. Wonders never cease." She carefully passed the wriggling child to her father. She wasn't in his arms for half a second before she grabbed the bottle from his hands and hungrily began to devour her food. "Wow."

"Yeah," he laughed, "She's an eater."

"I can tell, she's a chunky one."

"Agh she's not 'chunky' she's healthy."

Raven shrugged. "If you say so." Beast boy couldn't help but laugh, their banter was perfect as if it was just yesterday that they all went their separate ways, as if it hadn't been three years since he saw her. But he couldn't bring himself to ask why was she there or where she had been?

But that could wait, right now he was lost in his daughter.

Raven was right she was a chunky little thing, but perfect nonetheless. She looked exactly like her father with his nose, lips, round head and his green skin, but clearly she had her mothers blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Where's your wife?" Raven asked.

"She's at the store right now." He answered. Both were to entranced in Marie to really pay much attention to each other, and the more Raven watched the more she realized she was just like her father. For starters she never stopped moving, even now while she fed her chunky legs kicked and kicked, her eyes were also wondering. They would glance at her father once in a while, but they were constantly looking around at the large world around her.

She finally finished her bottle and let it fall to the ground with a hollow thud. Raven laughed shaking her head and took the bottle to the sink, when she returned Beast Boy had Marie over his shoulder and was rubbing and patting her back. The young dad wished he was a little bit more presentable, but instead he was wearing only a wife beater and some pajama pants.

"Guess I owe you one for coming to my rescue." He said with a chuckle.

She sat down beside him. "Well when I got to your door I could feel your frustration and rising anger and her fear and confusion, I had to do something."

"Speaking of which-"

"What am I doing here after not seeing you after three years?" She finished. He nodded, the shock that she was there in his home returning. She sighed. "After we went our separate ways, I sort went off on a journey of self discovery of sorts. Traveling the world to try and get better control of my emotions and powers. I finally came back to this area a few days ago."

Beast boy listened, Marie letting up a few burps. "But you never called, emailed, or anything. You were just gone."

She hung her head shamefully. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I missed so much. Dick and Kori's wedding, Vic and Sarah's, yours and Terra's, and all the births too."

Beast boy softened, when he saw she was genuinely sad and sorry. "Hey it's okay I'm sure you were there in spirit."

She smiled. "Of course." Looking over to him her eyes fell on Marie who was watching her with curiosity, unsure who this purple haired women was, but there was no fear.

"Uh, Hi." The little girl immediately smiled a wide toothless grin that was the spitting image of her father.

"So did it work? Your whole journey thing?"

She shrugged. "I think so. I mean I'll always struggle with my powers but at least it's less of a struggle."

Beast Boy "hmm'd" then Marie began to fidget so he placed her on the ground and gave her some toys to play with. She sat up immediately grabbing a plastic ring and chomping it with her gums. "She beautiful and she's green."

Beast Boy laughed. "She wasn't at first. It took her a couple of days to get her color, at first she was this weird purpley, green, and her head looked funny. Terra and I were freaking out, but other then the color thing, which the doctors were kinda freaked out about, they said her head would fix itself with time. It took the doctors a while, but once they were sure her skin color was fine they let her come home. "

They sat in silence watching the little girl kick and fidget with her toys, but she would always slow down and just stare at Raven with interest, as she was some exotic figure.

"What about you? Any boyfriends?" He didn't see a wedding ring so we went with boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm seeing someone. He manages his own company and is away a lot, so it worked out for us when I wanted to travel. Me, I'm working on writing a book."

"Ha I knew it! Vic owes my a hundred bucks!" She raised a brow. "Well I said you'd be a writer, he said you'd be a doctor or something."

They exchanged stories for a little while longer before Raven had to leave.

"You sure you don't wanna stick around and see Terra?"

She shook her head. "No I really need to get going, but it was nice seeing you again. And you to." That was directed at Marie who was still eyeing her curiously, but would kick and smile every time Raven looked her way, and once Raven left she began to whimper and fuss, her smile vanishing.

* * *

 **One month later**

It had been raining for a week straight and showed no signs of letting up. An exhausted Beast Boy walked along the sidewalk, umbrella in one hand and attempting to maneuver a stroller with Marie in the other, the underside of which held a ton of groceries, most of which were diapers, formula and other baby essentials, and maybe one or two items for himself. Beast Boy had to stop to gather his wits, but every time he did Marie would kick and whine, her little feet getting wet when they would kick out from the shelter of her stroller soaking the bottom of the onsie she was dressed in. Frantically he looked for somewhere were he could find cover, and to his great fortune found a nearby building that was large, dry and might be able to accommodate children. He wasn't positive on that since he was sure he had never been in a library before.

He stepped through the double doors asking the front person if there was some sort of play area, to which he was directed to the back were there was green carpeted section with a few toys. Ignoring the stares, which he was used to, and the whispers about the green man, which was used too, he hurried to the kiddie section, unbuckled his daughter and set her down. She looked around the unfamiliar area swing her entire tiny body, as she did so. Beast Boy set up a few of the toys he had with him from her diaper bag, and set them up around her. She may have been unsure where she was, but she recognized her toys and quickly began playing to her little hearts content.

Beast Boy slumped into a nearby chair, exhaustion tugging at his eyelids and mind still racing with all that he had to do that day. His gaze drifted to the window, a growl of frustration in his throat seeing the dark grey clouds still over head. He leaned forward placing his head In his hands grabbing fist full's of his hair, his mind wondering to his problems. The biggest thing he needed was a job, but even though he was a superhero, people weren't excited to hire a green skinned, pointy eared, fanged man, as an employee. True he had an inheritance that was able to pay for an apartment, and he could live off of for years, but he wanted to work, he NEEDED to do something. Sure he was the laziest member of the Teen Titans, but he missed the adrenaline, the ability to make a difference, and helping people.

Even though he was lost in thought his sharp ears still picked up the sounds of Marie playing inches from his feet. His ear twitched however when Marie began babbling excitedly, which she never did except for him or her mother.

His head shot up, his verdant gaze searching for a full head of golden blonde hair, all the while Marie bounced on her little tush, her arms waving and babbling loudly. Much to his disappointment he didn't see blonde or blue eyes but instead saw violet.

"Raven?" He asked a bit too loudly. He was shushed by some library patrons, but the women in question turned to face him. She was placing books onto the shelves in a neat an orderly fashion, wearing a clean cut blouse, dress slacks and a name badge, telling beast boy that she worked there, still he felt the need to vocalize his findings. "You work here?"

Raven finished placing the books away, was definitely surprised to see him at a library of all places, but what was most surprising was Marie and her PACKED stroller with him too.

"Yes I do," she responded quietly, "what are you doing here?"

She wasn't being condescending like she might have been back in the day, but genuinely curious why he was there.

He gave a sheepish grin. "Went shopping and got caught in the rain. We're waiting for it to let up." A glance out the window told him that still wasn't going to happen any time soon. He saw her look him over, taking notice of his wet hair and clothes, along with Marie's wet stroller and feet.

"Where's Terra?" She asked with folded arms, now she seemed condescending which Beast Boy didn't register.

"She's at work and has the car. I tried calling her but she must have her phone off."

She examined him before Marie's babbling caught her attention. She bent over taking the infant into her arms. "I'll clock out for my lunch and help you get home."

Beast Boy was on his feet catching her before she got to far. "Raven no you don't have to do that."

Then she said four words that changed him mind instantly.

"I have a car."

* * *

Beast boy gave a long drawn out stretch as wakefulness finally came over him. He didn't know why but he felt fantastic, in fact he didn't remember the last time he felt this good. He sprawled himself over his bed as far as his limbs could stretch, maybe that's all he needed. A good few hours of-

He sat upright, his heart skipping a beat. Frantically his eyes looked at the clock "Shit!" He was supposed to feed Marie an hour ago.

With the speed of a jungle cat he sprang from his bed, his brain unable to put together the events of the past day, but it didn't matter now, his child was screaming with starvation . . . only there wasn't any screaming.

Reason finally caught up with him, but it still didn't answer any questions. He slowly made his way to the living room were he was met with the scent lavender, herbal tea and something like sugar cookies.

There sitting on his sofa was Raven, book in hand, and little Marie fast asleep in a portable crib. She didn't lift her head to acknowledge him, but she new he wss there. "Sleep well."she asked.

"H-how long was I out?"

Raven looked at the clock. "About four hours. And before you freak out she's been fed, changed, burped, and she's been asleep for about three hours."

Beast boy stared at the empath with his bottom jaw on the floor, but it took her a while to acknowledge him. "What?"

Beast boy just shook his head. "Sorry I'm just . . . who are you and what have you done with Raven?" Raven snickered, but then he gasped. "Wait your job!"

"Shh!" She looked over to Marie who was still sound asleep, "I called and told them there was a family emergency, so they gave me the rest of the day off."

That's when Beast Boy snapped. "Okay enough!" Ravens head jolted up, her face set in surprise at his outburst. Beast boy checked Marie real fast who was still asleep, then took Raven by the hand, hoisted her off the couch and pulled her into his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him he turned to Raven. "What the hell is going on?"

She eyed him oddly, he didn't seem angry just confused and still frustrated. "I'm just trying to help."

Beast Boy schooled his emotions. "Sorry I didn't mean to sound like an ass, I'm just a little confused here. I mean I don't see you for three years then you just pop in out of nowhere, what am I supposed to think of that?"

She folded her arms shuffling her shoulders as she did so, his eyes boring into her, trying to figure her out, but then Beast Boy thought of something else. "Wait a minute you said you just got into town a few days ago, how do you have a job if you 'just got here'?" Raven shrank away from his piercing gaze, her eyes filling with apprehension and slight fear. He softened, not wanting to scare her away. "Raven what's going on?"

Raven took a deep breath, releasing slowly. "I didn't completely lie to you. I really did go off in an attempt to better control my emotions and powers, but after two months of solitude and constant meditation I was extremely . . . . lonely." Her hands came to her arms giving herself some sort of reassurance. "I know, shocking right? I realized how much I missed . . . . all of you. Robins constant training, Starfire always trying to get me to do girl time, yours and Cyborgs constant fighting," her head was down as she spoke but hers eyes lifted to meet his, "and your ability to drag me out of my room to get me to do stupid stuff," she shifted again her eyes hitting the floor, "And your mission to make me smile." Beast boy absorbed this information, still not believing what he was hearing. Raven turned towards the window, the heavy raindrops still pounding the outside world. "When I got back I wanted to find you all have a reunion of some kind, but," her voice cracked slightly, "you were all so happy in your lives . . . I didn't . . . "

"Raven," Beast Boys voice was right behind her, "you know we'd never shove you to the side."

She felt the warm, prickliness of her tears behind her eyes. "After that I got a job, stuck around town, but I saw everyone very little so don't think it was never just you I didn't come to see, I kept myself aloof from everyone."

Beast boy was hesitant to ask but he couldn't help himself. "What about your boyfriend?"

He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw her visibly shudder. "I did had a Boyfriend for a while, needless to say to say it didn't go well. I had a job, he had a band, I wanted to make something of myself, he was always trying to find the song that would make him millions. Then I found out he was cheating on me, and only dated me so that he could have bragging rights to his friends that he was dating a superhero."

Beast Boy's eyes got slightly wider, "So, uh, what did you do to him?"

Raven looked back at him, a devilish look in her eye. "Now Beast Boy, what would ever make you think I did ANYTHING to him?" Beast Boy gulped, and left it at that.

The air was a little more comfortable now, but now that Raven shared with him, he had to share with her. With a heavy sigh he sat down on his bed facing away from her. "If it makes you feel any better, by life hasn't been duckies and rainbows either." He went silent for a while at least until he felt Raven take a seat next to him.

"I know." she said simply.

He looked at her oddly. "H-How?"

She stared straight ahead. "Empath remember?" He always forgot that little fact. "How long ago?"

He shrugged. "Probably about three weeks after Marie was born. I came home from job hunting and I found Marie with one of our neighbors and a note." Beast Boy's throat tightened, his lip quivering, finally he said something he had been denying, but it NEEDED to be said. "She . . . she left me Raven. She left Marie . . . "

He felt a soft delicate hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Garfield." He nodded, tears dripping onto the floor, he could tell there was more she wanted to say. "But when I talked to Kori, or Sarah, they said they hadn't heard from you in months. I think they think your still married?"

He nodded again, trying to arrange his thoughts. "When I told the guys Terra and I were going to get married, they were happy . . . ish, but it wasn't until a weak before our wedding that they came out with the truth. They didn't think we would last because Terra was to immature and wasn't ready for marriage or anything like that . . . but I didn't listen. I was stupid and in love so . . . we married and for a while we were happy, you know the whole honeymoon stage, but then the subject of kids came up," He stopped again, much longer this time.

"She didn't want children?" Raven finished for him.

All he did was shake his head, unable to speak. "We fought about it all the time, until one day I, uh, gave her a choice. We try for kids, or we," His head slumped again.

"Or you'd seperate?"

He shruged his shoulder. "Something like that. So she got pregnant, was miserable the whole time, but I just chalked it up to just, ya know, being pregnant, Marie was born, and, uh, the rest is kinda history. Our friends haven't heard from me, because . . . I've been to ashamed to admit that they were right."

"And selfish." she finished. His head snapped in her direction, but she was unphased by his stare. "Well come on, your raising a child alone, but you can't."

He got defensive, "Hey I have been doing just fine, I've lasted this whole time without Terra-"

"That may be the case, but you STILL expect her to walk through that door any minute, just like back at the tower. You didn't think I couldn't tell how you would watch the door sometimes, or you communicator hoping she would call or comeback?"

Beast Boy wanted to yell, but his mouth couldn't. He wanted to stand up and tell her to get the hell out, but he couldn't. He wanted to scream and her and tell her she was wrong, but he couldn't . . . . because she was right. It was then it all finally hit him. How long had he waited for Terra to come home? How long had he prayed she just needed time, just needed space? All the wasted hours, he spent yearning, and pining and hoping and wishing, for what?

It. Was. NEVER. Going to happen.

Beast Boy went a lighter shade of green as the truth washed over him. "Oh . . . my . . . god. . . What have I done Raven?" The green man placed his head into his hands, letting his shame and failures flow from his eyes, "H-How am I supposed to fix this?"

Raven pulled out a cellphone, going to her contacts list and handing it to him. "Start with this." Beast Boy took the phone, noticing the name that said Nightwing, and after a long pause of blank staring, hit the speedial.

Raven walked into the other room to give him some privacy, instantly she saw Marie standing in her little pack away crib and began bouncing when she saw Raven was still there. Raven lifted the chunky child into her arms rocking her back and forth, and did so until Beast Boy came back out, a weight seemingly lifted off of his shoulders.

"Thanks Raven," he said handing her back her phone, "I needed that."

"No worries, but I should probably get going." Raven handed Marie to Beast Boy, who immediately reached out for the empath and wimpering.

"Ha, someone dosen't want you to go."

Raven gave the little green girl a sympothetic smile. "I'll see you again, Marie, I promise." That didn't ease Marie at all and she continued to fuss.

"What are you doing tonight Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

Slightly caught off guard she was about to respond with a "I have plans" or other lame excuse, but what came out of her mouth was, "Nothing actually."

"Well . . . would you like to have some dinner with us . . . I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just saying that, if you wanted to I have stuff I can cook, but if you don't want to-"

"Beast Boy, that sounds lovely."

Both Beast Boy and Marie gave large toothy grins. "Sweet, go ahead and take her while I get stuff set up!" He took off to the kitchen and began fiddling about, Marie easing herself into Raven's arms.

Raven sat down on the couch playing with Beast Boy's daughter while glancing over at the changeling as he went about the kitchen. Little did Raven know that this would be the first of MANY evenings Beast Boy would be making her and his daughter dinner.


End file.
